


Dumb

by pinedconed



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinedconed/pseuds/pinedconed
Summary: fuck you, dadyou suck





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone eats my ass like you did my dad, this isn't my writing i just wanted to give him a stroke with turning this (already monstrosity) into tomtord

“Do you like your treat, pet?”

Tord pulls his mouth away, lips glossy. “Can I have some mac and cheese?”

Tom shovels another spoonful into his mouth, the bowl warm and rested against stomach as his  
legs hang uselessly off Tord's shoulders. “Your dinner’s right here,” he says, spreading himself  
open briefly with his free hand. “Get back to work.”

Tord titters, muttering a you’re so mean to me, as he wraps his lips back around Tom's clit, enjoying  
the way Tom shivers.

Fork clicks against bowl, Tom's fingers coming to card through his hair, tussling gently. “I’ll  
make you both some while you play.”

Tom pulls away again. “Isn’t Edd coming over too?”  
“Do you ever shut up?” Tom pushes Tord’s face back between his legs, loosing a sigh as Tord  
obediently swishes his tongue up, flicking against Tom's clit. “There you go, darling. But yes, Edd  
will be joining us once his meeting’s over. He didn’t say when.”  
Tord must have something more to say, but instead he hums them into Tom's skin, letting his  
hand fall when Tom whimpers as he tries to slip a finger inside him.  
"Not today?"  
Tom scrunches his nose.  
Tord mutters an apology as he returns to his task, to which Tom ruffles his hair, grip tightening  
as the brush of Tord's tongue suddenly tightens something in his belly.  
"Oh, you like that?" Tord grins.  
Tom rolls his eyes and tries to shove Tord's head back down, but Tord resists -- "Gimme some  
mac and cheese first. I deserve some form of payment here."  
"Your payment is my not breaking up with you."  
"You wouldn't." Tord pulls the chair forward slightly, readjusting his grip on Tom's thighs as he  
presses a kiss to the inside of one. "No one would put up with you but me."  
Tom narrows his eyes, to which Tord only smiles.

Finally, Tom offers him the fork.


End file.
